Miracle
by Lil Jean
Summary: One shot. YxU. Ulrich was kissing Sissy, what is Yumi going to do? Songfic.


Ok, so I'm back with a new story. I hope you guys all like and I am spending all weekend writing and such because I feel like I haven't been a good fan fiction writer. Lol. I will also be reading some stories so if you have some good ones tell me! Lol.

Title: Miracle

Date started: December 10, 2005

Date finished: December 11, 2005

Summary: Another one-shot. YxU Yumi finds Ulrich kissing Sissy? What now? Please R&R

Notes: I do not own the song, it is called Miracle by Cascada and I really like the song! So I think you guys should all listen to it! Lol.

Oh yes…

"Talking"

_thoughts_

**Phone Conversations** Song lyrics

Dedication: Um, to all my friends, to Code Lyoko for being broadcast in the US, all the people who are going to read and review this story! Did any of you guys see the season finally for season 2? The Key? IT WAS SO GOOD! Ok, um, somehow get connected to me because if you have seen it I would really love to talk about it with you guys! Lol. Either through my e-mail, MySpace, LJ, AIM, MSN, anything! Lol.

Miracle 

Fourteen year old Yumi Ishiyama was running home from school. While in the forest, she looked around and saw nobody, so she started to cry her eyes out. Then she remembered what happened.

**Flashback**

"Hey Ulrich, what's up?" Yumi sat next to her boyfriend of a week, Ulrich.

"Hey Yumi, nothing really. I don't want to go to school." Ulrich replied.

"Where is Jeremy, Aelita and Odd?" The gothic girl asked.

"Odd is eating, no big surprise there, and I really have no clue where Jeremy and Aelita ran off too. They were just here a minute ago" The green-clad boy chuckled. "They may have ran off together to go make out somewhere" Yumi started to laugh.

"I think we should go get some breakfast also, come on!" Yumi grabbed Ulrich's hand a blushed as she pulled him to the lunchroom. "I'll go get us some breakfast and you can get us seats by Odd." Ulrich nodded to his girlfriend.

As Yumi was standing inline, she noticed Sissy go up to Ulrich, but then she had get the food. _Ha, probably another useless try to go out with Ulrich. _She thought. But when she turned around she saw Ulrich and Sissy kissing. Yumi dropped the plate of food and ran out of the building. Just then Sissy looked up and stopped kissing Ulrich. "Looks like you lost your girlfriend Ulrich, now will you go out with me?"

Ulrich saw the flash of black that ran out of the room. _Crap!_

Boy meets girl

You were my dream, my world.

But I was blind

You cheated on me from behind.

So on my own

I feel so all alone.

But I know its true

I'm still in love with you.

**End flashback**

_I hate him so much. _Yumi sniffled threw all her tears. She decided she couldn't go to her house, so she was deep in the forest, sitting on her favorite branch on her favorite tree. _But if you hate him so much, why do you still care about him? And still want to be back with him? I'm so confused. What am I going to do?_ As Yumi was thinking, she heard her phone go off and looked at the caller I.D. It was Ulrich.

"What do you want Ulrich?" 

"**Yumi, it wasn't what you thought!"**

"**What, so you and Sissy making out in the lunch room was all my imagination?"**

Yumi hung up the phone. She couldn't stand talking to Ulrich anymore. She started crying again.

**With Ulrich**

"Grand Sissy, just grand!" Ulrich screamed at Sissy.

"What did I do Ulrich? You and Yumi weren't meant to be together, you and I were. Couldn't you see that? Yumi is such a tramp; I can't even believe you like that gothic tramp! I mean, William and Theo are still all over her and she has dated both. Your just another guy to her list to her." Sissy replied in a matter-of-fact kind of voice.

Ulrich slapped Sissy. "Don't you ever speak about Yumi that way. She would never do that. I know her. You and me were never meant to be, and we will never be. All I see in you is a huge preppy idiot. You don't know Yumi. She is the greatest girl alive. Being with her is the greatest thing in the world. And just because of you I have been ripped apart from her, forever. You ruined our relationship, and our friendship!" And with that, Ulrich left to go to his room.

I need a miracle

I want to be your girl.

Give me a chance to see

That you were made for me.

I need a miracle

Please let me be your girl.

One day you'll see

It can happen to me,

It can happen to me.

Odd walked into his dorm room that he shared with Ulrich after class. "Hey Romeo, I brought all your work! You're so lucky that me, Jer and Aelita care for you so much!" He looked at Ulrich.

Ulrich looked up and was sad. His eyes were all droopy and have the sadness hint in them. His clothes were all wrinkled. He didn't respond.

"Oh come on Ulrich! There are other lots of girls out there who want you! You're probably the most wanted guy in all of Kadic!"

"Is that so? Well, in that case, I only want Yumi." Ulrich replied with lots of huge hints of sadness in this voice. "I only want her. Now and forever."

At that moment, Odds cell phone went off. **"Yeah Jer? Ok, We'll be down. No, you call her. She's already there? Ok. Bye." **"Come on Ulrich, XANA activated a tower and we go to go stop him, again."

The two teenaged boys ran out of the room and towards the factory.

When they got there, Yumi and Aelita were already in Lyoko and Yumi was losing life points fast. "Hurry guys, get down to the scanners!"

They got down to the scanners and stepped in their own scanners. "Transfer Odd. Transfer Ulrich. Scanner Odd. Scanner Ulrich. Virtualization.

Day and night  
I'm always by your side.  
Cause I know for sure  
My love is real, my feelings pure.  
So take a try  
No need to ask me why.  
Cause I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you.

As soon as Ulrich and Odd fell, they heard a scream. A mega-tank fired at Yumi, and instead of losing all of her life points, it pushed for off the side of Lyoko and Yumi was only hanging on the side by a hand.

"Odd," Ulrich said. "You go take care of Aelita and I will go help Yumi." Odd nodded in response and went off to get Aelita to the tower. Ulrich ran over to Yumi. "Need a hand?" He asked.

"Go away, I don't need you!" Yumi said angrily. "Especially after what happened today, I don't even want to see you ever again!" Yumi's heart felt a pang of guilt on what she just said. She knew she needed Ulrich, always. She knew that she would also love him forever.

"Yumi! I'm sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen! Sissy just came to me and kissed me! I told her that I would never love her. Infact, I told her I would love nobody else but you. Yumi, I only can think of you. You're the only girl in my eyes. You're so pretty, I could never imagine being with anyone else!" Ulrich pleaded with the Japanese lady.

"Prove it to me Ulrich." Yumi whispered.

Ulrich helped her up and kissed her passionately on the lips.

I need a miracle

I want to be your girl.

Give me a chance to see

That you were made for me.

I need a miracle

Please let me be your girl.

One day you'll see

It can happen to me,

It can happen to me.

**With Aelita**

Aelita

Code:

LYOKO

"Return to the past now." Jeremy said into his microphone.

**Early-ER that day**

Yumi sat down by Ulrich. "Did you really mean what you said?"

"Of course Yumi. Why would I lie to you?"

Yumi nodded in under-standment and smiled. Ulrich smiled back and kissed her on the lips.

Odd, Jeremy and Aelita were watching from far away.

"Thank goodness they have stopped fighting. I can't stand it with them. They are so perfect for each other." Aelita said smiling and she took Jeremy's hand and blushed a deep red as she did it.

I need a miracle

I want to be your girl.

Give me a chance to see

That you were made for me.

I need a miracle

Please let me be your girl.

One day you'll see

It can happen to me,

It can happen to me. 

I need a miracle

I want to be your girl.

Give me a chance to see

That you were made for me.

I need a miracle

Please let me be your girl.

One day you'll see

It can happen to me,

It can happen to me.

I need a miracle.

**The end!**

OK! Jeez, that was the longest one-shot I have ever had…. Over 4 pages on word! Longest chapter also. Can't believe it. Please review, it took me so long to write this story! Thanks so much!


End file.
